1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, an input control method and an input control program that can suitably be applied to portable information communication terminals having communication features for voice communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing portable wireless communication terminals are provided at a surface of the terminal main body with a display and a touch panel is arranged on the surface of the display.
Such portable wireless communication terminals are also provided with a cover panel that can be opened to expose the display at a surface of the terminal main body to the outside and closed to cover the display.
As the cover panel is opened relative to the terminal main body of the portable wireless communication terminal, the terminal goes into a data communication mode for realizing the data communication features including electronic mail features and facsimile features of the terminal and displays display elements that represent various commands for realizing the data communication features.
Then, the portable wireless communication terminal prompts the user to touch an area of the touch panel that corresponds to one of the display elements on the display that the user selects to input the command represented by an icon and operates for data communication according to the input command.
The portable wireless communication terminal is also provided at the front side of the cover panel with a microphone, a speaker and a plurality of keys to be used to input various commands necessary for realizing voice communications.
As the cover panel is closed relative to the terminal main body of the portable wireless communication terminal, the terminal goes into a voice communication mode for realizing voice communication features and prompts the user to input a command by means of any of the keys at the front side of not the touch panel but the cover panel.
Thus, the portable wireless communication terminal prompts the user to input a command by depressing any of the various keys on the front side of the cover panel and operates for voice communication according to the input command (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 11-046383).